


The evil prank of Harry Wells

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Fic, One-Shot, Other, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Comedy one-shot. Harry teaches Cisco that he can have his own fun with him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The evil prank of Harry Wells

**Author's Note:**

> Something I came up with after watching The Flash 6x14 and remembering a certain scene from 2x15.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Cisco was working in his workshop before Harry entered.

"Ah, there you are. I was hoping you could help me with… something…" Cisco trailed off, when he looked into Harry's eyes. Cisco frowned. The way Harry was looking at him… the familiar stare and a flicker of darkness gleaming in them… and then it hit him. "You're not Harry."

' _Harry_ ' cracked his neck, smirking. "Hello, Cisco." The way he said it in the low tone sounded familiar... ' _Harry_ ' rushed at Cisco and pinned him to the worktable, grabbing him by his jacket.

"Thawne." Cisco choked out, the realization hitting him like a truck.

"That's right." Thawne said, raising his hand as Cisco got a familiar Déjà vu and he turned pale. "Now, where were we? Goodbye, Cisco." He drove his hand on top of Cisco's chest as Cisco screamed before realizing that Thawne didn't drive his hand through him but was just tapping his chest.

Suddenly, ' _Thawne_ ' laughed as he pulled away. "You should have seen your face!"

Cisco glared, the realization hitting him he shook his head, unamused. "That ain't right. That ain't right. Who put you up to this? Barry?"

"And here you thought there's no fun with me. Who's laughing now, Ramon?" Harry snickered, holding himself by the stomach, doubling over in laughter.

"Oh, man, you're an ass, you know that?!" Cisco snapped, shaking his head. "Our Wells was evil but you're just a jerk."

"That'll teach you to think that there's no fun with me." Harry cracked.

"I hate you." Cisco shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if it was funny but hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
